


April Fools

by Donts



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic, Dumbledore being cheeky, F/M, Fluff, Minerva is stressed, Pranks, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Roses, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23142838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donts/pseuds/Donts
Summary: Minerva is stressed after a day of being the target of many pranks, courtesy of April Fool's day, of course.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Minerva McGonagall
Kudos: 19





	April Fools

**Author's Note:**

> While I don't ship this myself(I do requests) I do enjoy writing the dynamic between them. This one shot in particular just gives me content feels.

Minerva had her eyes closed and a cigarette in her mouth. She exhaled the smoke with a sigh. April fools was always the worst. She had been the target of pranks all day. She could not blame her students for wanting to have fun though.

She heard footsteps approaching her and she prepared for another jinx or frog to be thrown at her. Instead she felt a warm hand rest on her shoulder. She opened her eyes to see Dumbledore looking at her with a sympathetic smile.

"They're kids. Don't take it personally." Dumbledore speaks.

"I know. It's just rather annoying." Minerva takes another puff of her cigarette.

"We should get you a calming drought."

"That's not a bad idea." Minerva trails off and starts to get lost in her thoughts.

She absent mindedly goes to put her cigarette to her lips again, only to realize she was holding a rose instead. She looks at Dumbledore with surprise.

"April Fools." The man says with a smile before retreating to the school.

Minerva spins the flower in her hand and finds herself enjoying this particular prank.


End file.
